An integrated circuit (IC) is a circuit in which electronic components of the circuit are fabricated as a single unit, e.g., on a substrate of semiconductor material. An IC package is a structure supporting an IC that serves one or more important functions. Often, an IC package serves to protect an IC from environmental factors (e.g., that might cause physical damage or corrosion), regulates thermal properties of the IC (e.g., to prevent thermal fatigue), arranges for electrical connectivity of the IC to other electronics, and/or increases the mechanical stability of the IC on a given substrate to which the IC is mounted. It is challenging to design an IC package that robustly serves one or more of these purposes, particularly when the IC is to be used in certain demanding environments.